Bus route numbering
In Sunshine Islands, there is a bus route numbering system so people can easily know where does the bus go. Inner-Zone routes Inner zone route numbers are combined by 2 numbers which the first number refers to the zone it serves. Zone 1 * 1x Inner Zone Routes in Zone 1 that does not travel via Dove Island, currently there are no such routes in operation. * 2x Inner Zone Routes in Zone 1 that travels via Dove Island Zone 4 * 4x Inner zone routes in Zone 4 Zone 7 * 7x Inner zone routes in Zone 7 Example * [[Bus route 42|'4'''2]] is a inner zone route in zone '''4' * [[Bus route 76|'7'''6]] is a inner zone route in zone '''7' * [[Bus route 25|'2'''5]] is a inner zone route in zone '''1' that runs via Dove Island * 1'''6 is a nonexistent inner zone route in zone '''1 that does not travel via Dove Island Currently there are no inner zone routes for Zone 6. Inter-Zone routes Except routes going to Zone 1 ABx - A refers to the zone it departs from (smaller number), B refers to the other zone it terminates at (Bigger number). Routes that go to Zone 1 B refers to the other zone it terminates at. * 1Bx - Going to Zone 1 using Western Habour Tunnel * 2Bx - Using Western Habour Tunnel for one direction and Central - Western Bridge for the other direction, currently there are no such routes in operation. * 3Bx - Going to Zone 1 using Central - Western Bridge Example * [[Bus route 462|'4 6' 2]] is a route from [[Zone 4|zone 4''']] to [[Zone 6|zone '''6]] * [[Bus route 475|'4 7' 5]] is a route from [[Zone 4|zone 4''']] to [[Zone 7|zone '''7]] * [[Bus route 670|'6 7' 0]] is a route from [[Zone 6|zone 6''']] to [[Zone 7|zone '''7]] * [[Bus route 140|'1 4' 0]] is a route from [[Zone 1|zone 1''']] to [[zone 4|zone '''4]]' '''using' Western Harbour Tunnel''' * [[Bus route 370|'3 7' 0]] is a route from zone 1''' to [[Zone 7|zone '''7]] using Central - Western Bridge * 2 4 1 is a nonexistent route from Zone 1 to zone 4 using the Western Harbour Tunnel when going to zone 4 and the Central - Western bridge when going to zone 1. Alphabet prefix * Prefix N - Overnight bus routes (except 24-hour routes). E.g. : Route N'45 is a nonexistent overnight bus route. ''Currently there are no route numbers starting with this prefix. * Prefix R - Special bus routes, e.g. routes operated for large scale activities (but except special routes during typhoons or strong winds), holiday routes or festival routes. E.g: 'R'64 is a nonexistent special bus route. Currently there are no route numbers starting with this prefix. * Prefix S - Special services of a normal route that operate along with the normal route when there is strong wind and buses are not allowed to use Desire Bridge. E.g. : Route [[Bus route S25R|'S'''25R]] is the special service of Route when buses are not allowed on Desire Bridge under strong wind. For the details of these special services, refer to Special traffic arrangements at strong wind. * Prefix T: Temporary bus routes. E.g. '''T'361 is a nonexistent temporary route. Currently there are no route numbers starting with this prefix. * Prefix X: Express services. E.g. : 'X'173 is a nonexistent express route. Currently there are no route numbers starting with this prefix. * Prefix Y - Special services of a normal route that operate when typhoon signal no.8 or above is hoisted. E.g. : Route [[Bus route Y370|'Y'''370]] is the special service of Route during typhoon. For the details of these special services, refer to Special traffic arrangements at typhoon. Alphabet suffix * Suffix A, B, C, D, E, F: No special meaning, only implying branches of a route series or being a conventional route. E.g: [[Bus route 49A|49'A]] is a branch of 49 series. Currently only the suffix A is used. * Suffix H: Hospital Routes. E.g. 75'H' is a nonexistent route that serves a hospital. Currently there are no route numbers that have this suffix. * Suffix P: Routes that mainly serve during rush hours. E.g. 171'P'https://sunshine-islands-roblox.fandom.com/wiki/Bus_route_171P. But according to the admins in FT discord, the 'P' in this route number has no special meaning. * Suffix R: Special bus routes, e.g. routes operated for large scale activities (but except special routes during typhoons or strong winds), holiday routes or festival routes. E.g: [[Bus route 171R|171'R']] only serves after events at Sunshine Stadium. * Suffix S: Different meanings, including rush hour routes, late night bus routes or special bus routes, depending on situation. E.g. 28'S' is a nonexistent special route. Currently there are no route numbers that have this suffix. * Suffix X: Express services. E.g. : 348'X' is a nonexistent express route. Currently there are no route numbers that have this suffix. See Also... Bus routes in Sunshine Islands Category:Routes